Devices are known for driving rotation of an aircraft wheel carried by an axle of landing gear. Such devices generally comprise a drive actuator having a shaft with an outlet pinion for driving a ring gear secured to a rim of the wheel. For safety reasons, the actuator is generally provided with a coupling member that is operable to selectively couple or decouple a motor of the actuator with the outlet shaft of the actuator, such that during stages in which the wheel of the aircraft is providing drive (e.g. when landing), it cannot drive the motor.
Nevertheless, such provisions are found to be expensive and complex to manage.